Best Four Years Of Our Lives
by FlamingSalamanders
Summary: They say high school is the best four years of your life. For some, this may be true, but for Loki, they are his worst years yet. He is failing, Odin is more abusive than ever, and to top it all off, he has to be tutored by Tony Stark. As their final year of high school passes by, Tony and Loki have to learn to deal with each other and the problems they face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_The best four years of your life_. The phrase rang through Loki's head for the sixth time that day. He made it through the first three years of high school, and they have already been the worst years he's ever had. His reflection didn't look the same as he remembered. He could see every rub and every bump made by his spine. Lifting a hand, Loki traced the scars on his chest and the outlines of every bruise he could see. With a sigh, he splashed some water on his face, hoping it might lessen the darkness under his eyes.  
"Loki, get our ass down here! I'm not calling you in if you're late!" The familiar deep voice of his father made Loki's stomach turn.  
He slicked his bangs back and dragged himself into his room to put on a T-shirt. Sliding his backpack on, he walked down the stairs towards Odin, the man who adopted him when he was just a baby. Despite the man's glare, Loki took his time getting to the car. Thor, his brother, was already at school, something to do with and extra football practice. Loki was never one for sports, he was always more interested in reading and academics, though he had slowly lost all motivation to do anything over his time at high school. It was a few months into senior year, and he was already almost failing.  
Loki had been called to the councilor's office, and had to listen to a lecture about how it wasn't like him to have bad grades. A majority of the lecture was spent with Loki spacing out, but there was one thing that caught his attention.  
"Your teachers have decided to give you a chance to make up all the work you've missed, but only if you will stay after school twice a week and get help from someone to learn the material you missed. If you want to graduate this year, you have no choice but to take this offer. I'm sorry Loki, but you've missed too much school, and when you are here, you really just don't do anything," the councilor explained, a fake sense of empathy in her voice.  
Loki nodded, hoping it would make the appointment shorter if he agreed to everything. He honestly didn't care about graduation, and he decided that he would just ditch his tutor sessions. The bell rang for his lunch, and the councilor told him he could go, but not before giving him the tutoring information.  
"He was caught selling drugs during lunch," the school officer explained to the principal, keeping Tony Stark from escaping by holding his backpack.  
He left the self proclaimed genius in the office, and went back to keeping an eye on the students. Tony cleared his throat nervously and flashed the principal his signature smile.  
"You know I don't do drugs, I was just selling them. That isn't aaaaas bad," he said.  
"Tony Stark. I never thought I'd see you in my office. You know I have to expel you, right?" She asked.  
"Not if the drugs were fake, which they were. I was just trying to make some money," he replied smugly.  
The principal thought for a bit before speaking again, "since you haven't done anything illegal, and you are this school's star student, I will make a deal with you. Your record will stay clean, and I won't suspend or expel you. In return, you have to stay after school at least twice a week to tutor anyone who is there for help. Are we clear?"  
As boring as it sounded, it was better than any other option he had, so he smiled wider and responded with a simple, "crystal clear."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.  
Hey, sorry this wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, and there wasn't enough space in the summary to say this, but this fic is rated M for things like language, abuse, drugs/alcohol, and sexual themes that come later in the story. Please don't read this story if you don't want to read about these things. There will probably be some dark parts in this fic. So once again and in more detail, do not read this fic if you don't want to read about sexual themes, abuse, rape, drugs, alcohol, depression, suicidal thoughts, language, or things along those lines. I don't want to trigger anyone, and those are things that will probably happen in this story. Sorry for this being so long, I just need to warn you before you continue to read.  
_**

Loki walked into his school's library and looked around. The place was almost completely empty, aside from a few students who were reading or working on a paper.  
It took only a moment for him to realize that no one was there to tutor him. Sighing, he walked to a table in one of the room's corners and sat down, throwing his backpack on the table and leaned back in his chair. He was taller than most people his age, so when he stretched his legs out under the table, they reached the other side.  
With each minute that passed, Loki got more and more frustrated, and after what seemed like 20 minutes, he finally saw his tutor walk into the library. The student's face was turned away from him, so he couldn't see who it was. As soon as he figured out his tutor's identity, Loki did everything he could to not be noticed.  
"You can't be serious, Odinson? Don't tell me _you're_ the kid I have to tutor," An amused voice came from next to Loki, startling him.  
Loki quickly sat up straight, crossing his arms with his hands clenched tightly. His eyes narrowed at the shorter student as he took the seat next to him.  
Before the infamous Tony Stark could say anything else, Loki had his bag in hand and was getting up. "It's Laufeyson," he said, glaring at Tony. Loki had stopped going by Odinson in his sophomore year, seeing as how he was adopted and not treated like family.  
"I was told you wouldn't be graduating if I didn't help you, isn't that right? If I was you, I would sit back down before you ruin your one chance to do well," Tony quipped before Loki could walk away. The taller, raven haired student reluctantly sat back down and gave Tony a tight-lipped smile.  
"We better get started then," he said through clenched teeth. "That's what I thought," he heard Tony say.

The library was almost empty, only the two students and the librarian. They had gotten through a lot of work that day once they stopped bickering and finally focused on the schoolwork. They were completely oblivious of the time, until the librarian walked up to them and told them they would have to leave.  
"Wait, shit, what time is it?" Loki searched frantically for his phone, only to find it in his pocket. When he saw the time, his hands started to shake slightly and his eyes widened. It was almost 7:30, and Odin always wanted him home by 5 every day. He quickly shoved all of his work into his backpack and practically fell over his chair in his attempt to leave swiftly.  
"Woah, calm down. Nothing's going to happen if you're here 'till dark. Stop freaking out," Tony said, he covered up any worry with a mocking tone.  
Loki wasn't listening to him though. Just a moment later, Loki was out of the library doors and running to his car. He slammed the doors and went as fast as he could without getting pulled over. When he pulled into his driveway, he sat there for a few seconds, collecting himself before taking a deep breath and got out of his car.

Tony sighed and packed his bag, then headed out of the building. He slipped his hands into his pockets and made his way back to his car, shutting the door behind him but not starting the engine. Loki had left suddenly, and he wasn't able to ask what they would cover the next time they met.  
Tony jumped slightly when his phone buzzed, then reached into his pocket to get it out to read what was sent to him.

Dave  
Dude, where the hell were you after school today?

He smirked and quickly replied back to his friend.

Tony  
Had to tutor some dumbass. Twice a week every week or I'm expelled.

Dave  
Who was it?

Tony  
Loki, Thor's little brother.

Dave  
That's lame. How the fuck do you even know that kid? It's not like you and Thor were that close.

Tony  
We've had classes together since elementary school. Never got along all that well. He's like insane or something, no wonder he's failing.

Dave  
Damn. Hey, come over to my place. I have the new Bioshock.

Tony  
Fuck that, man. I have Dark Souls 2.

Dave  
That game doesn't even have a release date yet! How did you manage to get a copy?

Tony  
My dad knows some people. I'll be over in a few.

The only thing Loki could hear over his frantic heartbeat was the angry sounds coming from his father. He tried to close the front door without making a sound, and then tried to get upstairs just as smoothly. Despite his best efforts, Odin had heard him.  
"Loki! Get over here you little shit!" When he walked into the kitchen, Odin got out of the chair he was in and grabbed Loki roughly by his hair. "Where the fuck have you been, boy? Two and a half hours late! It's not that hard to be here by five!" Odin was obviously drunk, he smelled heavily of alcohol. Loki shut his eyes tightly, knowing what would happen next.  
The next thing he felt was a fist colliding with his face, a blow that would have knocked him to the ground if not for Odin's grip on his hair. While Loki was recovering from being hit, the older man reached for one of the beer bottles that he had already finished. The raven haired teenager pleaded with his adoptive father, apologizing repeatedly for being so late. Odin didn't listen, but let go of Loki's hair. The relief he felt was short lived, because just moments later he was hit over the head with the empty beer bottle.  
Loki fell to the hard ground, shattered glass from the bottle slicing into his hands and knees, and he could feel blood dripping down his face. Fearing the man standing next to him, he curled in on himself, despite the glass digging deeper into his skin. He heard Odin stumble, and then looked up in time to watch as a foot collided with his ribs, causing a horrible cracking noise and sharp pains to shoot through his chest.  
Loki was expecting another blow, but Odin just walked to a cabinet and got some vodka, then turned back to look at him. "Don't be that late again, do you hear me?" He waited until Loki nodded before speaking again, "now clean this mess up and get the fuck out of my sight."  
The pain he felt was horrible, but he's gotten worse done to him. Loki slowly stood up and picked up all of the glass. After throwing it away, he put a towel to his head and cleaned the blood that was on the floor, and then went upstairs to his room to tend to his wounds.  
It took 25 minutes to pull out all of the glass, and gave himself some makeshift stitches on the cut on his head and another deep cut on his arm. Looking at himself in the mirror, Loki sighed. Most of the cuts would heal fine, but there were a few that would probably scar. He would have a black eye for sure, and maybe some other bruising that couldn't be covered with his clothes when in public.  
Loki stripped to his boxers, careful not to aggravate the cuts, and slid into his bed. He laid there for what seemed like hours before he looked at the time again. 4 am. He sighed and wished he could have a night where he actually slept for more than just 1-3 hours, which was his usual sleeping schedule. Finally, Loki fell asleep, and though it was restless, it was very much needed.

**_**

A.N.  
Thank you guys so much for reading, following, and favoriting my story. If you are cool with reading about this stuff, then I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.


End file.
